Entrance gates or sliding doors with a round section and swing gates or gates of pasture fences are frequently secured with the aid of link chains in that such a link chain is wound around the gate and an adjacent post and the chain is subsequently secured by a padlock. Although such link chains can be produced from hardened steel, they can nevertheless be destroyed or broken open by the effect of mechanical force with the aid of bolt cutters, saws, crowbars, files or the like. Padlocks can likewise be broken open by the effect of force with the aid of corresponding tools even if the closing hoop consists of hardened steel.
Furthermore, to secure two adjacent bodies to one another such as to secure a gate to a fence post, a locking bracket can be used that has two hoops that are connected in an articulated manner and that together surround a region in their interior for receiving the two adjacent bodies. A respective metal sheet that has a hole for receiving a closing hoop of a padlock is welded to each of the hoops in the vicinity of their free ends. The metal sheets are oriented and are easily accessible from the outside in this respect such that the metal sheets can be manipulated by the effect of mechanical force, which has the consequence that the respective weld seam breaks or tears.